


[Podfic of] Easy on my knees

by knight_tracer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Five times Viktor ends up on his knees. Also, a narrative about oblique communication and healthy relationship formation and all that terrible stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Easy on my knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806813) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



Podfic Length: 37:05  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Easy%20on%20my%20knees.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Easy%20on%20my%20knees.m4b)

  



End file.
